There is Patent Document 1, which has been applied by the inventor, discloses a damper device including a cylinder body, a piston body, a tap body in which a shaft is inserted in a vent hole made in an inner depth portion of the cylinder body, and a spring that urges the tap body. In the damper device, when the piston body moves in a direction in which the piston body is separated from the inner depth portion of the cylinder body, because the cylinder body becomes a negative pressure, an amount of the shaft of the tap body the spring thrusting into the vent hole is increased by an urging force of the spring. Therefore, because an introduction of air into a cylinder through a vent hole is restricted, a damping force acts on the movement of the piston body, and the damping force is used to act on the movement or the relative movement of the damping object.